The other guild
by ThaHufflepuffYoshi
Summary: Lotus Village: just a normal village with a huge problem with huge snakes. How will the Fairy Tail mages deal with this mission? Especially when another guild shows up and complicate things. [Natsu x Lucy] [Levy x Gajeel]


**Yo!  
>This is my first fanfic! Enjoy and review!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! But I do own the story and the OCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Request<strong>

Natsu was walking from side to side in front of the request board. He couldn't find a single job that sounded interesting. Another adventure was the only thing good enough. Though, there wasn't that many left of those. You see, Natsu and Happy arrived very late and the only ones who hadn't gone on a job was Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Mira and team Natsu, of course.

"Oi Mira! Are these all the requests?" Natsu asked when he was done with his searching.

Mira turned to him, she knew that there should be one more there. One that wasn't that easy.

"Natsu! I found one!" Lucy said with a smile and handed the paper to Natsu.

First he was a little suspicious. _How could she find one when I couldn't?_

He read the paper loud and slow, "Help needed to defeat giant snakes, destination: Lotus village, reward: 3.500.000, note: seven people are needed!" a big grin appeared on his face.

This was the ultimate job! It included fighting, money and a train-ride! Well, train-ride wasn't on the 'good things' list.

"Well, we'll be five if the others come with us, we only need two more" Lucy said and Natsu's smile disappeared.

Two more, that wouldn't be easy. Natsu was sure that they would make it even if they weren't seven. Erza and Gray were very strong, and Wendy's healing were definitely useful. But the client wouldn't like it if they weren't the requested number.

"Well I need some work, so I'm coming with ya'!" they turned around to see Gajeel grin at them.

One more. But who would go with them if Gajeel were with them?

...

...

"Lu-chan, Jet and Droy are still in hospital, and I need some money for my rent, so can I tag along?" Levy asked; she had overheard their conversation.

And in this case 'overheard' means that you've listened to the conversation while pretending to read a book. Not good Levy, not good.

Natsu thought about it a while before he happily said, "Yup, that will do!" he gained his big smile again.

* * *

><p>A two hour long train-ride later they all were walking through Lotus village. It was a big and beautiful village that had a lot of little shops.<p>

"So we're going to defeat giant snakes?" Gray was sceptical, he couldn't see any big snakes, or snakes general.

"Aye sir!" a blue cat happily answered.

He, Carla and Pantherlily went with them. Where would they be without their dragonslayers?

Gray sighed, "Are you really sure that it isn't a prank?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course isn't, you're just being too stupid to understand it!" Natsu answered with a big and idiotic grin.

"What did you just say, flame brain?!"

"Wanna go at it, ice princess?!"

"Why not, fire idiot?!"

And they were just about to start a fight before, well, "You aren't fighting are you?!" Erza asked them, but it was more of an order.

Both of them looked terrified shook their heads, "Well then, SHUT UP!" Erza screamed at them.

Walking behind them were Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Carla and Lily.

"It's good that you found a request, but it seems kind of weird," Wendy said.

Levy, who had the paper, knew that Wendy probably was right. The reward amount was way to good to be true and why did they need seven people?

"Maybe it is?" she mumbled just a little too loud.

"Tch, what is it, shrimp?" Gajeel had stopped and looked at her with a dark face.

The bluenette swallowed, "Don't call me shrimp!" she then said and made an angry face.

"But ya are one, aren't ya? Shrimp?" Gajeel teased her, leaving the subject.

"No I'm not! And why did you even join? I mean you could probably find a better request yourself" Levy crossed her arms.

Gajeel grinned at her, "Same back at you Shrimp, ya could very easy take on a translating request or so"

Levy turned away to hide her almost pink face. _Did he just compliment me? No, it can't be!_

* * *

><p>Less than a minute later they all stood in front of a well-decorated house that looked more like a mansion than a town hall. When they went inside they were directed to the basement where the mayor's office was located.<p>

"W-who a-are you?" a short blonde man asked them when they stepped inside the big shabby room.

It didn't look like an office at all, more like an overused storage room that hadn't been in use for years. The man, who probably was the mayor, sat on a high chair behind a desk made of boxes. On the desk there were papers stacked on top of each other creating huge stacks. Some even reached the ceiling.

Erza were the one to answer, "We are mages from Fairy Tail, you had a request of defeating snakes, right?" the little man gave them a smile when he heard of the request.

"Right, the s-snakes only a-attacks at night" he stammered, "A-and only on f-Fridays for s-some reason, y-you can get free r-rooms at the inn, if you w-want"

Levy was still suspicious but Erza just nodded and accepted his offer. It was Tuesday so she thought that they would need a place to stay, and what's better than for free? Right? The mayor then called for someone who could lead them to the inn and explain to the owner.

* * *

><p>Natsu was bored, nothing fun or exiting had happen for so long according to him. The little girl who the mayor sent with them was explaining the situation to the owner. The owner looked like one of those women you could find late at night in a pub. She had dark brown hair a little longer than down to her shoulders set up in a ponytail, plain grey eyes and some small wrinkles. The clothes she wore was a pair of torn jeans paired with a red and black checkered shirt.<p>

A couple of minutes later the owner nodded to the little girl and went over to the bored mages.

"Well, I understand the situation, so you'll get to share the basement, is that okay?" the owner, who probably was in Gildarts age, didn't mean it as a question.

They all nodded in agreement and the owner continued, "The name's Dominique, follow me".

"So, Dominique, could you tell us a little about those snakes?" Erza tried.

"Well, I could, but let's wait until tomorrow for that" she quickly answered as they went down the stairs to the basement.

They entered a room that looked similar to a living room. It was a big room with three big sofas, some armchairs and other furnishing, there were some doors too.

"So, boys to the left and girls to the right" Dominique started, she meant the doors to the left and right. "Breakfast is at ten, and tell me if you need anything," she continued.

Dominique then leaved them alone. She knew that it wouldn't be that easy for them even if they were really strong. Not because of the snakes, because of the people that they would need to share rooms with.

After some minutes of searching trough the rooms and packing up the Fairy Tail group sat down in the sofas in the main/living room.

"Well, tell me, did you also have a lot of beds in your room?" Erza turned to the guys.

They all looked confused, "Yeah, actually, too many to be in a normal room, right?" Erza nodded at Gray's words.

"What if there are others that also stays here?" Lucy suggested.

Gajeel grinned, "Naa, who would want to stay here if flame mouth and ice pants are staying here?"

"What!?" both Natsu and Gray screamed at Gajeel in union.

But before they even could start the fighting the door suddenly opened and four girls walked in. One with midnight black hair, one with dark blue hair, one with green hair and one with violet pink hair.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why them?" the pink haired girl said and turned her head to Dominique who came up behind them.

"What happened to the others?" Dominique asked the other girls and ignored the pink haired one who gave an her annoyed look.

"They're still looking for, what was the name? Titania maybe?" the blue haired girl answered.

"But seriously Dominique? Why Fairy Tail?" the pink haired girl was frustrated.

Wendy was the one to speak up for the fairy tail part, "May I ask who you are?" she said with a brave voice.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, my name is Jenna and that's Lesley" the blue haired girl said and gave the pink haired girl a silencing glare.

Jenna sat down in one of the armchairs and quickly made herself at home. Levy thought that it almost looked like they had been there hundreds of times before.

The black haired girl was the next one to introduce herself, "I'm Octavia, but I'm mostly known as the Black Angel"

Both Levy and Lucy had heard stories of the Black Angel before. It was rare to see her, and even rarer to meet her. The angel with many names and enemies. But they thought it was a mere myth.

The last one to introduce herself was the green haired girl, "Well, my name is Mireana", she was a bit uncomfortable in the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>  
><strong>Good? Bad? Awesome? Disgraceful? I don't know, so please review and tell me =)<strong>

**/Yoshi~**


End file.
